


Always and Forever

by KaraMergen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a birthday drabble for Ryuunosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Ryuunosuke and Gilles are normal artists - for a certain value of _normal_ , obviously. In other words, they're as weird as ever.

"Say, _danna_. What if I were a serial killer?"

"Hmm..." Gilles gives Ryuunosuke a long, contemplative look. Gilles is a marine biologist from France and an important member of an international research group, but his true lifelong passion is art, and right now he is busy working on an emphatically surreal digital painting of Jeanne d'Arc, his favorite saint. Ryuunosuke knows very little about saints, or Christianity in general, for that matter, but he likes his friend's art style more than just about anything ever, so he doesn't mind the subject matter in the slightest. And the tentacles look cool anyway. "Why are you asking, Ryuunosuke?"

"I'm just curious," Ryuunosuke says with a shrug. "I mean, it always seems to be a big deal in the movies, you know? Like when this random janitor turns out to be the murderer and all. How would you feel about it?"

Gilles lets out a small sigh of disappointment and selects a particularly omnious shade of purple from his palette. "Honestly, Ryuunosuke..." He turns around again and smiles almost ruefully at his fellow artist. " _Of course_ I would be your accomplice. Were you _seriously_ planning to exclude me from your adventures, even in a... purely cinematographic context?"

Ryuunosuke blinks, and then his mouth widens into a gleeful, triumphant smile. "No," he finally responds. "Sorry. That was stupid."

"All forgiven," Gilles nods graciously. "Now come here for a second. I need your opinion on Jeanne and this giant squid."


End file.
